Los canarios sobre el cafetal
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: "Fue extraño volver a recordar esos días, verme allí con Mari abrazándome al lado de Kanan que sostenía a Chika y a Dia con su hermana. Todas posando en la explanada de secado con una gran sonrisa." Desde niña You ha amado a Mari, desde niñas han sabido que eran diferentes. Este fic participa en el reto de LL y LLS


**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Los canarios sobre el cafetal**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Hice dos historias para este reto pero solo una tuvo su desarrollo, la otra parecía no querer ir a ningún lado y al final creo que termine mezclando tres ideas en una sola. Batallé bastante con este reto pues la pareja que escogí parecía no querer convivir conmigo y eso que es de mis favoritas. El MariYou es hermoso y hace falta más de ellas en este mundo._

 _Por esa misma razón estaba desarrollando una historia para publicar una vez concluya con el DiaMaru. Que lamento no haber subido capítulo esta semana por estar inmersa en esta historia. También lamento si están un poco fuera de contexto, ya que, como muchos saben, soy fan del drama novelero. Así que confieso haberme inspirado un poco en café con aroma de mujer, no en general, sino en el hecho de que parte de la historia se desarrolla en el campo. Sé que no era el tema central, el café, sino la cafetería, que no es lo mismo que un cafetal. Por lo que espero perdonen esa falta._

 _En fin, dejo aquí mi aporte para el segundo reto:_

"Entre el aroma del café y una maid." Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino.

 _Espero que les guste, y si no les gusta mil disculpas… aún no estoy satisfecha con esta historia que me ha traído tantas inseguridades._

.

— o —

.

La primera vez que nos vimos teníamos, ella ocho años y yo seis. Éramos unas niñas jugando a ser mayores cuando las cosas se volvieron complicadas para todas. No pude saber qué fue de ella después de eso, al menos no de inmediato. Aunque sabía que debía ser muy doloroso para ella como fue lo para mí.

Kanan, mi hermana, Dia, su prima, y ella, Mari. Eran las tres inseparables. Donde estaba una estaba la otra y yo y Chika a veces solíamos acompañarlas junto con Ruby, la hermana menor de Dia. Éramos las niñas de la finca. Papá era el capataz, y los padres de Dia los dueños del cafetal y la hacienda. Mari solo estaba de visita como cada verano desde hacía cinco años.

Ella me resultó fascinante desde la primera vez que ví sus ojos. Era muy linda con su cabello rubio trenzado en una corona sobre su cabeza y terminado en un rulo. Sus ojos amarillos como el sol me recordaban a los canarios que solían cantar cerca del cafetal y que solía cazar para llevarle uno a mamá, solo que nunca lograba atrapar ninguno y si lo conseguía, volvía a dejarlos libres.

Kanan era la mayor de las dos, de la edad de Mari y Dia, y como hermana mayor siempre estaba cuidandome y llamándome la atención cuando hacía travesuras, a veces quisiera que no hubiera sido así y yo haber sido la que estuviera en su lugar, detestaba ser la menor. La rebeldía de la juventud era lo que tenía, porque ella podía jugar con Mari cuanto quisiera y nosotras las más pequeñas sólo cuando las mayores no los permitían.

Solíamos jugar cerca del molino o, cuando se podía, en la explanada de secado del beneficio café. Tanto Kanan como yo trabajábamos las mañanas, desde la madrugada, en la pizca del grano de café ayudando a papá. Cargábamos los cestos llenos de los frutos rojizos y los llevaba hasta el almacén para ganar unas monedas y tener dinero para comprar chucherías. No es que lo necesitaríamos realmente, pero papá nos hacía trabajar para aprender el valor de las cosas. Íbamos a la escuela al medio día, una pequeña escuelita que el patrón de la finca había creado para los hijos de sus empleados.

Allí tomábamos clases casi todos juntos, éramos quince en total, aunque la mitad iban en un salón y la otra mitad en el otro. Era mi primer año junto con mi hermana en su salón y como siempre ella cuidaba de que los niños mayores no se metieran conmigo, aunque no lo necesitaba, siempre fui buena con los puños.

Después de las clases regresabamos a casa a comer y jugábamos el resto de la tarde, luego de hacer la tarea. Era allí cuando Dia, Ruby y Mari se unían a nosotras. Yo quería jugar con ellas pero Kanan me dejaba con Ruby y con Chika, así que siempre las obligaba a ir conmigo detrás de ellas. Así cuando Mari nos descubría, era ella quien iba por mi y me tomaba de la mano para acompañarla. Me agarraba los cachetes hasta dejarmelos rojos y luego me daba un beso en la frente que yo recibía gustosa. Ella me gustaba mucho, aunque no era la única.

Mari y Kanan eran muy cercanas, tanto que Dia solía molestarlas diciendo que eran novias y eso me hacía enojar mucho. Por lo que siempre estaba imitando a mi hermana mayor buscando superarla para que Mari me hiciera caso. Hacía muchas cosas tontas por esa razón.

Fue así que unos días antes del cumpleaños de Mari quise atrapar un canario para ella. Eran hermosos, su color y su canto, tan parecidos a ella que se me hizo el regalo perfecto, pero no iría solo uno, había visto a una familia de canarios que tenían un nido con varias crías, tanto amarillos como grises con plumas alborotadas en la coronilla. Debía conseguir uno de cada color para que nos representarán y de ese modo hicieran una linda pareja.

El fin de semana previo corrí por el campo con Chika detrás de mí en la cacería. Ella se había ofrecido a acompañarme pues quería tener uno también. Los encontramos donde mismo, en la copa de uno de los mangos que crecían en el monte cerca del arroyo. Era alto pero nada que no pudiera escalar. Chika estaba igual de emocionada que yo, pero no se trepó pues sabía que era algo torpe en comparación conmigo.

Con dificultades, algunos arañazos y algunos golpes, logré llegar hasta la parte superior donde estaba el nido. Los pajarillos estaban chillando cuando estuve a su altura y, aunque ya tenían sus plumas, todavía no se echaban a volar. Me quite la gorra y metí en ella a los tres pajaritos. Con cuidado me la coloque para no aplastarlos pero sin que se fueran a caer. Baje con cuidado poco a poco pero en el último tramo la rama que me sostenía se rompió y caí al suelo con total estrepito.

Chika gritó y corrió a mí. Me dolía el brazo, demasiado, aunque mi preocupación principal eran los canarios. Con la otra mano me quite la gorra y ví para mi mala suerte que uno de ellos había muerto aplastado, los otros dos estaban un poco golpeados pero parecían estar vivos. Con dificultades Chika logro levantarme y luego de quejarme un poco estuve mejor.

Volvimos a casa, iba cojeando, ya que también me había lastimado el pie, y al llegar, entre Chika y yo conseguimos meter a los pajarillos en una jaula y les dimos de comer. Los escondí en la parte de atrás de la casa para que Kanan no los descubriera y quisiera quitarmelos. Ese iba a ser mi regalo para Mari y no iba a dejar que me lo arrebatara.

Les di de comer todos los días y poco a poco se recuperaron del susto aunque chillaban a todas horas. Debían extrañar a sus papás, dijo Chika y eso me dió algo de pena pero no podía regresarlos.

La tarde antes del cumpleaños de Mari, entre Chika y yo arreglamos la jaula. La adornamos con un moño y limpiamos todo por dentro. Estábamos metidas en esa tarea cuando para nuestra sorpresa apareció Ruby, solo que no venía sola, Dia estaba con ella y a su vez Kanan y Mari.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —me gritó Kanan enojada.

—¡Nada! —trate en vano de ocultar la jaula con los animalitos pero ya se había dado cuenta de sus chillidos.

Ella fue tras de mí pescándome de una oreja y regañandome por tener a los canarios encerrados.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no debes hacer esto a los animales, mucho menos a los pájaros, ellos no son para vivir tras una jaula —me sermoneo delante de Mari y tuve que aguantarme las lágrimas para no llorar enfrente de ella.

—Pero es mi regalo… —me excuse agachando la cabeza.

—¿Un regalo para mí? —Mari se adelantó para mirar la jaula y a los dos pajarillos en el interior—. ¡Son tan lindos! No la regañes de esa forma Kanan, es un lindo detalle.

—No Mari, tiene que aprender, no puedes aprisionar las cosas, deben ser libres porque nacieron para volar —dijo y la empuje enojada.

—A Mari le gusta y son de ella —quería pelear, hubiera peleado con uñas y dientes para que Kanan no me quitará mi presente—, solo de ella y si quiere que sean libres o no, sólo Mari puede decidir.

—¡No! —forcejeamos estando a nada de irnos a los puños.

—No riñan o no aceptare el regalo —me advirtió y yo tuve que aguantarme y bajar las manos—. Muy bien, así me gusta —alborotó mi cabello dándome un beso en la frente apartandome de Kanan.

—¡Mari! ¡La vas a malcriar! —ahora le reclamó a ella, pero solo la ignoró centrándose en mí.

—¿Son la parejita? —me preguntó esperando mi respuesta.

—Si…

—Y uno es amarillo y el otro gris. ¿Cómo tú y yo? —me miró y solo sentí el calor llenar mi cara y asentí enérgicamente—. ¡Eres tan linda como tu hermana!

Eso me hizo enojar y fruncí el ceño. Yo no quería ser como ella, yo quería ser mejor que ella y tener a Mari solo para mí.

—¡Mari! —Kanan saltó adelante tomando la jaula.

—¡Oye! —quise ir a recuperarla pero Mari me abrazo—. ¡Deja mi regalo!

—¡No puedes regalar animales así! ¡Estos canarios tenían una familia y tú se las arrebataste! ¡Eres mala You! —solo pude ver cómo Kanan abría la puerta de la jaula y sacaba a los pajarillos que apenas podían volar.

Chille de la desesperación de ver cómo intentaban volar con sus alas débiles y forcejeé con Mari pero Dia vino en su auxilio para someterme cuando escape de sus brazos. Chika abrazaba a Ruby manteniéndose al margen. Los canarios volaron unos metros más allá pero aún eran muy jóvenes para alzar el vuelo y uno de los perros de la casa los vio y se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Murieron en su boca.

—¡No! —Dia me soltó y corrí hasta el perro pateandolo con desesperación para tratar de salvar a los pajarillos, pero no había más vida en sus cuerpos—. ¡Esto es tu culpa! —le grité a mi hermana sin cortarme—. ¡Te odio Kanan! —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y esta vez no las contuve.

—Lo siento… You… no quería que esto pasara —intentó disculparse pero el daño estaba hecho.

No quise oírla, ni ver la cara de Mari llena de aflicción o las de las otras chicas viéndome con lástima. Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con rumbo del beneficio de café. Pase el patio donde se secaban algunos de los granos que se habían recogido en la semana y Cruze todo derecho hasta el molino. Me metí en el edificio queriendo huir de todos y me fui a meter debajo de una de las máquinas de tostado en el fondo del lugar. Con mi tamaño difícilmente podrían encontrarme allí.

—¡You! —escuche la voz de Kanan llamándome pero no hice caso, no quería verla—. ¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Lo siento!

—¡No! ¡No lo sientes! —me ví contestandole aún cuando no quería, pero oirle decir que lo sentía me hizo llenar de enojo.

—¡You! ¡Sal! Sabes que lo siento, yo no quería que eso pasara —su voz se oía sincera pero yo no estaba por la labor de perdonarla.

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero a Mari y tú no me permites acercarme a ella! —seguí gritando desde mi escondite.

—You, Mari no es para tí —me tape los oídos, no quería escuchar eso—. Las dos son chicas y tal vez ella te ha confundido un poco con su forma de ser.

—¡No es cierto! Lo que pasa es que solo la quieres para ti sola —estaba tan enojada que al verla pasar cerca de donde estaba, salí del escondite y la empujé de nuevo.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —se recuperó del empujón y fue tras de mí tirándome al suelo con ella encima para someterme.

—¡Yo quiero a Mari! —intenté quitarla pero Kanan era más grande y fuerte.

—¡No, no puedes quererla! ¡Ambas son chicas y está mal!

En ese momento unos pasos llegaron, era Mari con Dia y detrás de ellas, papá. Lo último que recuerdo es la tremenda golpiza que papá me puso por estar haciendo algo indebido. Kanan no me defendió, solo se quedó viendo cómo papá me daba con el cinturón por estar con ideas que no me correspondían. No me importaba, solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza y esa era la sonrisa de Mari, sus ojos amarillos y el olor de su cabello.

Después de eso me prohibieron jugar con ella o con alguna de las otras niñas. Kanan me vigilaba todo el tiempo para evitar que volviera a la finca o al beneficio. No la volví a ver, aunque en realidad no estaba en condiciones para su fiesta ni en los días posteriores. No me levantaron el castigo hasta que ella se fue de nuevo. Regreso a su mundo en la ciudad donde pertenecía y yo no.

De eso tenía siete años.

Mis sueños de niñez se fueron, mi adolescencia estaba en pleno y solo era un peón más de los cafetales. Papá me reprendió por mucho tiempo hasta que se cansó cuando vio que no habría forma de cambiarme, seguiría siendo rebelde y me seguiría negando a comportarme como deseaban. Aún tenía las palabras de Kanan grabadas a fuego en mi mente, donde me decía que por ser una chica no podría estar con Mari. Así que crecí con la firme convicción de hacerme como un chico para que ella se fijará en mí algún día.

Fue en uno de los viajes a la ciudad, en el nuevo trabajo que había conseguido junto a Chika, que la ví de nuevo. Entregabamos el café tostado a una de las distribuidoras de la finca, cuando mis ojos la vieron. Ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba. Había ganada estatura, incluso creo que más que la de Kanan, su cabello seguía igual de rubio y con esa trenza que la caracterizaba. Sus ojos seguían brillando con ese místico brillo amarillo como de una gata caprichosa.

No dude en acercarme, aún cuando Chika me advirtió que no lo hiciera. No le hice caso. Una fuerza mayor me hizo ir a ella.

La sorprendí saludando de la nada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Esperaba que ella me reconociera... quizás.

—¡Hola Mari! —sus ojos me miraron y luego de la sorpresa y de relacionar mi rostro con sus recuerdos supo quién era.

—¡¿You?! —me tomó de las mejillas como era su costumbre cuando niñas—. ¡Eres la misma pequeña You!

—Si, soy yo —dije haciendo un puchero y Mari me abrazo rodeandome con sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

No pude no aprovechar y tomarla de la cintura, dioses, era tan hermosa. Olía delicioso, su cabello, su piel, toda ella. Sentir su cuerpo contra el mío fue increíble y aunque quería prolongar el contacto ella lo rompió.

—Sigues teniendo ese cabello rebelde y esos lindos ojos azules brillantes —sostuvo de nuevo mis mejillas—. ¿Cómo está tu hermana? —debí hacer una mueca de disgusto pues enseguida añadió—. ¿Aún siguen compitiendo entre ustedes? Bueno, tú sigues siendo más linda que ella —me dió un beso en la comisura de los labios que me puso las piernas débiles.

—¡Uhmm! —hice un puchero—. No importa… ¿Quieres salir? ¿Tomar un café o algo? Aún tengo tiempo antes de tener que regresar al pueblo —dije esperanzada sosteniendo sus manos.

—Hoy no tengo tiempo… —mis anhelos cayeron al suelo—. Pero puedo hacer una excepción.

Me llevo con ella hasta el edificio contiguo, donde habían acondicionado una cafetería para el público en general. Allí vendían el café que nosotros llevábamos de la finca. Era un sitio que guardaba un cierto parecido con la casa del patrón, por el estilo de decoración. Incluso tenía fotos de la finca.

—¡Oh, ven mira! —se dió cuenta que estaba viendo las fotos y me jalo hasta un rincón—. Aquí estamos nosotras —me señaló una pequeña foto donde estábamos todas cuando éramos niñas.

La miré con asombro. Fue extraño volver a recordar esos días, verme allí con Mari abrazándome al lado de Kanan que sostenía a Chika y a Dia con su hermana. Todas posando en la explanada de secado con una gran sonrisa. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

—Está la puse yo —me abrazo por la espalda poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro—. Me gusta pasar por aquí y ver esa foto, me trae lindos recuerdos.

—Nunca más regresaste —dije con algo de rencor, me había resultado doloroso que después de tantos años jamás hubiera vuelto a la finca si es que realmente apreciaba el tiempo que estuvo allá.

—Estuve estudiando fuera del país por mucho tiempo —fue la explicación que dió—. Apenas he regresado este año.

—¿Iras de nuevo a la finca? —pregunte con la esperanza de que me dijera que sí pero solo oí una ligera risita.

—Solo si te dedicas a mí —susurro a mi oído.

Me volteé a verla tomándola de la cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo, estaba siendo osada pero no me importaba con tal de convencerla. Ella parecía divertida.

—Me pondría de cabeza o cruzaría el desierto solo por ti, sabes que te adoro con todas mis fuerzas —su risa se hizo más fuerte y en cierto modo me sentí algo ofendida de que se riera de ese modo de mis palabras.

—¿Conquistas chicas hablándoles así? —me empujó hasta pegar mi espalda a la pared.

Iba a responderle objetando su acusación pero un carraspeo detrás de nosotras interrumpió nuestra plática y Mari se separó poniendo distancia entre las dos.

—¡Oh Dia! —su prima había aparecido—. ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! ¡La próxima semana estaré por casa de mis tíos!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó viéndonos a las dos.

—Hace muchos años que no voy para allá y después de ver a la pequeña You me han dado muchas ganas de pasar mis vacaciones en la finca —guiño un ojo y sonrió de manera traviesa.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Mari —habló con algo de sequedad y me miró con desagrado.

—Entonces nos veremos allá —me aventó un beso al aire y se fue sin más.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas Dia regreso su atención en mí.

—A Kanan no le va a gustar que estés aquí o que tengas tratos con Mari —me dijo en su tono despectivo que me hizo enfadar.

—No me importa lo que diga Kanan —la dejé ahí, no tenía el humor para soportar un sermón, y mucho menos de Dia.

Regrese con Chika al pueblo y aunque, como esperaba, Dia le dijo a Kanan de mi encuentro con Mari, no me importó en lo más mínimo lo que me regaño al respecto. No podía entender porque su negativa a que pudiera llevarme o no con la chica. Siempre atribuí su comportamiento al hecho de que tenía celos de que pudiera quitársela. Aunque en todos esos años jamás supe si ellas dos habían tenido algún contacto.

Pasó toda esa semana y fue cerca del fin de semana, el jueves por la tarde, que ella llegó a la finca. Venía con Ruby, que del mismo modo estaba allí para pasar sus vacaciones en el campo. Aún cuando me prohibieron ir a recibirla, me las ingenié para escabullirme en la finca y llevarle un pequeño regalo de bienvenida.

No era nada pretencioso o costoso, eran unas blancas flores de café que había reunido en un pequeño ramillete. Eran lindas y olorosas y esperaba le gustaran, pues era mi manera de saludarla de nuevo en esas tierras llenas de cafetales.

Por lo que había averiguado con una chica que trabajaba de sirvienta en la casa, la señorita Mari, como ella le decía, estaría alojandose en una de las habitaciones del extremo externo. Eso facilitó que pudiera meterme sin ser vista y llegar hasta el lugar. Espere con paciencia a que ella estuviera en la habitación para tocar en la ventana del balcón que daba al patio. El balcón estaba a ras de piso así que no tuve problemas para estar ahí. Cuando abrió lo primero que puse delante de ella fue el ramillete de flores y su risa no se dejó esperar.

—¡Eres tan linda mi pequeña You! —me jalo del cuello de mi camisa y me metió dentro del cuarto.

Olió las flores y las puso en un florero de su habitación. Se oyeron pasos y guiñandome un ojo me empujó hasta un rincón para ocultarme, termine debajo de la cama para cuando alguien entró en la habitación.

—¿Está todo bien? —escuche la voz de Dia.

—Si, of course —dijo con diversión.

—Después de la cena saldremos a dar una vuelta con Ruby —noté un cambio en su voz—. ¿Esas flores?

—Un regalo de un admirador secreto, ¿no son hermosas? —oí como Dia bufó molesta.

—Sabes lo que piensa Kanan al respecto —tenía ganas de salir y confrontarla, ¿por qué debían meterse entre nosotras?—. No juegues con su hermana.

—¿Por qué piensas que estoy jugando con ella? —exclamó ofendida.

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo, Mari, te conozco muy bien y Kanan te lo advirtió —podía oír la severidad en su voz y aunque me sorprendió saber que Kanan y Mari habían hablado antes, lo deje pasar por el hecho de estar enojada por cómo se empeñaban en mantenernos alejadas—, ¡no te metas con su hermana!

—¿Alguna otra cosa, darling? ¿No? En ese caso puedes irte, ya iré al comedor en un momento —prácticamente la corrió de su cuarto y cuando la puerta se cerró salí de mi escondite.

La ví recargada en la puerta y me acerque a ella. Me tomó entre sus brazos acariciando mi cabello, no me importaba si era una mentira, solo quería estar con ella, con Mari, con mi Mari.

—No hagas caso de lo que dicen —me susurro al oído—, están celosas porque tú y yo somos... diferentes.

Sentí su aliento cálido en mi cuello y sus labios húmedos tocar el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mi razón se nubló y solo desee recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos. Pegue su cintura a la mía queriendo aumentar el contacto, estaba con la respiración irregular y el corazón desbocado. Ella sonrió y pasó sus dientes pescando mi oreja con un poco de fuerza. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta dejar sus labios en mi cuello produciéndome una sensación que nunca antes había tenido.

Creo que gemí o hice algo porque de inmediato me separó. Me quedé en estado de shock sin saber qué hacer y solo queriendo que volvieramos a estar del mismo modo.

—Debo irme —dijo separando mis manos de su cintura—, o de lo contrario Dia se pondrá histérica —hice un puchero y sus manos me jalaron los cachetes—. Te veré mañana, ve a buscarme al arroyo, si es como recuerdo, estaré allí como a las nueve.

Me empujó hasta sacarme de la habitación por el balcón. Apenas y pude maniobrar para no caer de bruces con la cara al suelo. Antes de que cerrara la ventana me lanzo un beso al aire y morí. Estaba a su merced.

Por esa noche la dejé. Volví a casa y aunque no logré conciliar el sueño con facilidad, no me levanté de mi cama. Estaba solo mirando al techo rememorando cada segundo de mi encuentro con Mari. Ella es tan hermosa, tan atractiva, tan salvaje, que no puedo evitar ser atraída por ella como las polillas al fuego.

Kanan entró en mi cuarto sin avisar y al parecer poco le importo si estaba o no dormida. Creo que era cerca de la medianoche y mi hermana mayor olía a alcohol. No es como si nunca hubiéramos tomado, solo no lo hacíamos seguido, papá no lo prohibía pero tampoco lo aprobaba demasiado.

—Mari está aquí —me jalo del cuello de la camisa—, lo sé porque la he visto y sé que seguramente tú también la viste.

—¡Suéltame! —hice que quitara sus manos de mi ropa.

—¡No entiendes que ella es una mala influencia para ti? —intento volverme a agarrar pero no se lo permití

—¡¿Qué te importa a ti?! ¡No tiene nada de malo! —forcejeamos como siempre cuando reñimos.

—Primero que las dos son chicas —me golpeó en el pecho—, segundo, que tú no estás a su nivel. Ella es rica y tú y yo somos pobres. Tercero, aún cuando pudieras estar a su nivel, ella solo está jugando contigo.

La empuje rechazando sus palabras que quemaban mis sentimientos de una forma cruel. No es como si no la hubiera oído decirme algo así antes, siempre era igual de doloroso que la primera vez.

—¿Cómo puedes tú saber eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —derrame algunas lágrimas que quemaban mis ojos.

—La conozco mejor que tú —tomó mi mano volteandome en una llave contra la cama—. Se como es y la forma en que puede engatusar para que caigas en su trampa.

—¿De qué hablas? —dije apenas, pues tenía mi cabeza contra el colchón.

—¡Sólo hazme caso! ¡Mantente alejada de ella!

Me dió la advertencia y me dejó en el cuarto sola. No entendía qué le pasaba. ¿Por qué razón estaba mal que Mari y yo pudiéramos ser amigas, incluso ser algo más? A veces creo que Kanan es una mentirosa, una doble moral, pues su amistad con Dia es mucho más que solo una amistad. Todos lo saben aunque nadie las ha visto antes, sé que ellas tiene algo.

No iba a hacer caso a su llamada de atención, nada me iba a hacer desistir.

Salí temprano de la casa a cumplir mis deberes y poder estar libre a la hora que Mari me dijo. Pedí a Chika me cubriera las espaldas para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta. No muy convencida acepto pues sabía que si Kanan me descubría a ella también le iba a tocar palo.

Llegue al arroyo y trepé un árbol para evitar que me vieran. Me quedé esperando, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo. La ví llegar poco después y parecía un poco perdida dando pasos al azar, aunque no venía sola, detrás de ella pude distinguir en la distancia a alguien que la seguía, una conocida cabellera roja. Espere a que se aproximara a donde estaba y de sorpresa me deje caer para asustarla. Ella gritó pero mis manos taparon su boca empujándola contra el tronco del árbol. Su cara era demasiado chistosa.

—¡Shhh! ¡No digas nada! —la callé y agarrando su mano me la lleve de allí—. Te están siguiendo y debemos escondernos.

Quien quiera que la seguía no iba a poder encontrarnos si nos perdíamos en medio de los cafetales. Aún cuando era Ruby y conocía bien nuestros lugares de juego, había otros que solo nos reservabamos Chika y yo.

Entre risas ella corrió detrás de mí sin perder el paso ni atrasarse. Me seguía el ritmo sin muchos problemas para ser una chica citadina. No sé por cuánto tiempo dimos vueltas esquivando a la hermana menor de Dia, era un juego emocionante de escondidillas con el cual ganaría la privacidad de estar con Mari por algún rato.

Los cafetales nos sirvieron de cobijo pues en el laberinto de arbustos fue fácil sacar ventaja cuando conocía tan bien el terreno. Cruzamos varios campos, incluso algunas cercas y pasamos por un establo de vacas. Todo hasta llegar a un viejo puente abandonado cerca del cerro donde un ojo de agua nacía de las faldas.

Para ir hasta allí, era necesario descender un poco por un camino de tierra y piedras y ponerse bajo la sombra del puente del tren para evitar ser visto. Nos escondimos ahí, debajo del puente a unos pasos del ojo de agua. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas por la carrera y nuestros rostros estaban sudados y rojos debido al esfuerzo. Esperamos un poco a recuperarnos y ver que nadie nos hubiera seguido.

El calor del día estaba empezando a sentirse y no era para menos en esa época del año. El final de la primavera podía ser realmente cálido.

—¡Tengo mucho calor! —exclamó soplándose con la mano levantando su cabello para dejar a la vista su lindo y níveo cuello salpicado de gotas de sudor.

Trague pesado. Se veía tan sexy de esa forma.

—Puedes refrescarte con el agua —le señale la poza que había antes de que el arroyo empezará su cauce.

Nos acercamos a la orilla, la cual estaba llena de piedras de grava y se agachó para tomar con sus manos agua que llevó a su nuca.

—¡Está tan fresca! —gimió extasiada por el contacto del agua fría con su piel caliente y yo solo me mordí los labios.

—No es muy profunda… si quieres meterte —comenté como quien no quiere la cosa y ella se me quedó viendo con picardía.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de verme desnuda y mojada? —dijo de manera juguetona y creo que el calor de mi cara aumentó aún más.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No! —negué tapándome los ojos cuando Mari comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

—Puedes ver si lo deseas —aventó su blusa a mi cabeza y alcancé a ver cuándo se quitaba el pantalón para quedarse en ropa interior y zambullirse con dificultades en el agua.

Corrí a ayudarla cuando dió un paso en falso y casi cae de sentón.

—Ven conmigo —me jaló sacándome la ropa del mismo modo y sin darme cuenta estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, solo con mi ropa interior en el agua.

En un momento dado ella se desabrocho el brassier y se sacó el calzón arrojándolo a la orilla, quedando completamente desnuda frente a mí. Sentí la sangre agolparse en mi cabeza y fue peor cuando fue sobre mí para que quedara desnuda también.

Era delirante sentir su piel contra la mía debajo del agua. Una sensación indescriptible que aún hoy sigue poniéndome la piel de gallina. Su risa, sus gestos, su calor, todo era hermoso.

—¡Vamos relájate! ¡Tienes una cara! ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves? —se pegó más a mí y era imposible no quejarse de placer, ella solo se reía sin parar.

No podía contenerme más, necesitaba besarla o moriría como tantas otras veces antes, pero creo que ésta sería la definitiva.

—Veo que has trabajado mucho estos músculos —apretó sus manos contra mi abdomen jugando con sus pulgares haciéndome cosquillas—. Eres tan linda —dijo cerrando el espacio entre las dos—. ¿Realmente me quieres, You? ¿Aunque sea una chica y tú también? —se detuvo estando tan solo a escasos milímetros de mi boca esperando una respuesta.

—Nada me importa menos —le contesté y al fin uní mis labios con los suyos.

Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y yo hice lo mismo con sus caderas. El beso era caliente, necesitado de afecto, lleno de desesperación y deseo. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de mi boca acariciando la mía aferrándose al sentimiento de pertenencia. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda y sus caderas queriendo hacerse de cada pulgada de piel. No es como si nunca hubiera besado antes o tocado otra piel, solo que no se había sentido ni la décima parte de lo bien que se sentía ahora.

Sé que tampoco eran los míos los primeros labios que ella besaba, ni los primeros gemidos que lograba arrancar de otro cuerpo pero, así como yo, sé que jamás había sentido nada igual antes. Habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez en aquel ojo de agua.

El tiempo siguió su curso y los rayos del sol cayeron a plomo sobre nosotras. Dejamos que el calor secara nuestra piel aunque con el calor del medio día solo fue sustituida por el sudor. Nos vestimos y fuimos a sentarnos en el puente mientras dejábamos secar la ropa encima de nosotras. Mari se sentó entre mis piernas recargando su espalda en mi pecho aún con nuestra diferencia de estatura pudimos acomodarnos perfectamente.

Era casi como estar en el cielo, sosteniendo nuestras manos, jugando con nuestros dedos. Charlamos por un tiempo, le conté sobre Kanan y su advertencia y ella pareció enfadarse, no un poco, más bien bastante.

—¡Puedo creer que haya hecho algo así! —dijo indignada—. ¿Quieres que te cuente la verdad? —se giró para mirarme—. ¿El por qué Kanan no me quiere cerca y por qué tuve que irme de aquí hace muchos años?

No sabía qué responder a eso pero solo atine a asentir.

—Puede ser algo doloroso pero es la verdad, es lo que pasó realmente —tomó mis manos apretandolas con fuerza—. Tal vez creas que aquella pelea que tuvieron cuando eran niñas fue por su basura moralista, no es verdad, fueron celos.

—Eso lo sé —en el fondo tenía la certeza de que habían sido los celos los que la habían llevado a comportarse así.

—Si… estaba celosa… pero no ella, sino yo —dijo y eso me sorprendió, ¿por qué Mari estaría celosa?—. Lo estaba… yo… le había confesado mis sentimientos a Kanan.

Me tense, eso era algo que podía haber sospechado después de tantos años pero oír que era verdad, me dolió bastante. Yo no quería compartir a Mari con nadie.

—Ella me aceptó en un inicio —continuo y yo me negué a verla sólo gire mi cabeza para contener mis lágrimas—, para después arrepentirse cuando las cosas se volvieron más serias, ella dijo que no podía ser, que estaba mal pues ambas éramos chicas… creo que simplemente tuvo miedo o solo jugo conmigo, ya que la descubrí besando a Dia días después… yo me enoje por eso.

Mari se envolvió con fuerza con mis brazos haciéndose un ovillo contra mi pecho.

—Sabía que tú eras lo que ella más quería y que yo era tu adoración también, así que decidí usarte un poco para darle celos —Mari comenzó a temblar y pequeños sollozos se hicieron presentes—. Perdóname por eso, era una niña estúpida —la abrace pegándola más a mí y besé su cabeza.

—Todos éramos niños tontos —dije a modo de consuelo pero ella lo negó.

—No, realmente soy una tonta, siempre he sabido lo mucho que me amas y lo mucho que me quieres y aún así te use en ese entonces y provoque que ustedes dos pelearan —se giró para quedar de frente viéndome a los ojos—. Incluso me aleje por capricho negándome a regresar.

—Pero estás aquí ahora…

—Si no hubieras aparecido hace unos días… —besó mis labios y probé el sabor salado de sus lágrimas y el desasosiego de su corazón—. Estaba lista para irme definitivamente del país, no volver nunca más…

—¿Por qué? —pregunte asustada, saber que la habría perdido incluso antes de tenerla me aterraba, ahora me negaba a dejarla ir aún cuando ella no me amara.

—Muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida en estos años. Mis padres murieron hace dos años y desde entonces mis tíos se hicieron cargo de mí, ahora soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida sin que ellos o nadie diga lo que está mal en mí por ser diferente —ella besó mis manos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te irás? —pronuncie con miedo y ella solo se echó a reír.

—Conocerás otras chicas o incluso a algún chico del que te enamoraras y te olvidarás de mí —fruncí el ceño con molestia.

—Eso jamás, tú has sido mi todo aún después de todos estos años, ¿cómo podría simplemente olvidarte por otra persona? —la aleje haciendo un puchero—. ¡Te amo Mari!

—Mi pequeña You, no esperaba menos de ti —de nuevo volvió a llorar y me abrazó con desesperación—. Sólo que no puedo aprisionarte en mi jaula, tú debes volar con tus propias alas no aferrarte a mí.

No dije nada, no había nada que decir sino de demostrar. Nos besamos, por mucho rato seguimos besandonos y volvimos a hacer el amor, ahora con los rayos del sol como testigos. Me aferré a ella, a cada centímetro de su piel, a cada susurro de su boca y a cada aliento de su pecho. La hice mía para mostrarle mi amor y ella me hizo suya sin querer mostrarme el suyo pero fracasó en su intento, sabía que ella me amaba. No quería que después de mi otras manos pudieran tocarla, al menos no sin que recordara lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la adoraba. Quería grabarme a fuego en su subconsciente y arruinar para ella cualquier otra relación que no fuera conmigo. Tal vez era demasiado ilusa creyendo eso.

Al atardecer regresamos a la finca y ella se despidió de mí, no dijo nada de volver a verla pero aún así regrese esa noche para besarla antes de dormir. Quería lograr que ella me amara aunque fuera un poco y me aceptará en su vida. Así que cada día, aún cuando no pudiera verla, yo iba cada noche a darle mis besos desde el balcón de su habitación, en otras ocasiones regresabamos al cafetal solo a caminar y hablar de la vida, hacer el amor era algo que parecía natural entre nosotras.

Conocí cada faceta suya, cada gesto y cada sueño. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Supe de su amor por la música, de su afición al café y de cómo quería abrir un negocio propio para poder hacer algo útil con la herencia de sus padres. Aunque también estaba esa otra idea, la de irse al extranjero y romper con todas las conexiones de su familia que no veía con buenos ojos sus gustos con las chicas. Supe que tenía dos amigas que eran muy queridas para ella, también supe de sus amores y desamores y muchas cosas simples y complejas que no me decía con palabras sino con sus gestos. Así los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Kanan dejo de reñirme cuando vio que no tenía caso intentar pararme, aunque debo confesar que también fue en parte porque le dije conocer su secreto con Dia. A regañadientes con eso me dejó en paz. Sólo que mi tenue y frágil felicidad no duró mucho tiempo.

Mari dijo que tenía que regresar a la ciudad pues las vacaciones habían terminado. Debía volver a la universidad, aunque ahora al menos sabía que no se iría del país, no de nuevo. Le pregunté por nosotras y lo que teníamos pero ella insistió que yo podría encontrar a alguien mejor que ella, en que era libre de su prisión. Me negué a hacerle caso pues por alguna razón sabía que no lo decía convencida, ella me amaba pero algo la frenaba, aún así no pude detenerla de irse. No perdimos el contacto a pesar de la distancia y aunque en ocasiones nos veíamos en la ciudad cuando iba a dejar los encargos de la hacienda, ella siempre me marco un límite cuando quería acercarme.

Los días y los meses se volvieron grises sin su presencia, sin sus besos y sin su aroma, los años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ella se graduó de la universidad. No podía renunciar así de fácil e hice lo único que podía hacer, luchar por ella. Trabaje duro, ahorre cada centavo y cuando tuve la edad para dejar el pueblo lo hice sin ningún remordimiento. Era tal mi determinación que incluso Kanan me ayudó. Me fui. Vegué por el mundo, abrí mis alas y volé como ella quería, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. Si Mari quería que conociera a alguien mejor jamás pude hacerlo. Ella era lo único que mi corazón deseaba y ni aún besando otras bocas y probando otras pieles podía olvidar la suya.

Tenía veintidós años y ella veinticuatro cuando volvimos a cruzar nuestro camino de nuevo. Ella había conseguido el coraje suficiente para hacer a un lado el estigma de su familia que la tachaba de desviada y con ella Dia la siguió. Mi hermana dejó su cobardía también y aceptó ante papá lo que sentía por Dia y ambas se fueron a la ciudad a vivir su vida juntas.

Las visite en su casa algún tiempo después, cuando regrese de mi travesía, ambas estaban felices y bien. Me alegro verlas así.

—¿Piensas buscarla? —me preguntó Kanan con seriedad.

—A eso he venido, aunque no sé si quiera tenerme a su lado —dije con algo de desconsuelo. En el último año prácticamente no había sabido nada de ella.

—Es testaruda y necia, pero sé que no te ha olvidado —comentó Dia tomando la mano de Kanan entre las suyas—. Ha cambiado mucho en estos años pero algo que ha sido constante eres tú en sus pensamientos.

—Si es así quizás es tiempo de ir a verla —me levanté con la decisión y ellas me acompañaron hasta donde podía encontrarla.

Según lo que ellas me habían contado, Mari había abierto un pequeño negocio con el dinero de su herencia. Una cafetería, en el centro, pequeña pero con bastante clientela. El café de la finca era la marca de la casa y la música viva con guitarra le daba un ambiente bohemio que lo hacía popular.

Guilty Kiss Coffee & Music.

Así lo nombró.

Era fascinante verla moverse con tal soltura, con esa sonrisa y esa alegría de vivir. Con ella estaban dos chicas más. Algo me había contado de ellas. Sus amigas, las que la habían aceptado como era y que se convirtieron en su familia adoptiva. Una joven de cabellera rojiza y modales recatados, Riko, la otra de cabellera oscura y ojos granate que le recordaron los de Chika, Yoshiko. Ellas la habían acompañado en esa aventura y trabajaban a la par para sacar adelante el lugar.

Me mantuve a la distancia viéndola simplemente, reuniendo el coraje para acercarme y entrar en su vida de nuevo. Recorrí el local para conocerlo, tenía varias secciones con mucha decoración en las paredes, una llamó mi atención por encima del resto. Era esa foto que nos tomamos cuando niñas, aquella donde estábamos todas posando en el patio de secado de la finca. Ella la llevó consigo, creo que alguna vez me dijo que esa foto era su favorita.

—Veo que descubriste mi secreto —oí su voz juguetona a mis espaldas y sus brazos rodearon mis hombros.

—Eran buenos días aquellos —me reí con ella.

—Solo espero que los de ahora sean mejores —susurro a mi oído besando mi mejilla.

—Yo también lo espero —coincidí—. Este lugar es hermoso.

—Y aún no has visto lo mejor, te daré un tour por el lugar —como siempre ella me llevó y fui de su mano.

Era agradable sentir el calor de su piel y oír de nuevo su sonrisa, ver esos ojos de gata y oler su esencia natural. Mi corazón se calentaba con su sola presencia y a pesar del tiempo nunca, en ningún momento, mis sentimientos por ella disminuyeron. Sólo podía sentir amor desmedido. Ya no era una niña que la admiraba y la amaba con fe ciega, ahora era una adulta que aún seguía admirandola y amandola con los ojos cerrados. Hay cosas que nunca cambian a pesar de la edad y las experiencias vividas.

No lo pensé mucho, tenía esa ferviente necesidad de hacerla mía y sé que ella también la tenía, ya que no puso objeción cuando la arrincone en un extremo de su oficina cuando me guío hasta ahí.

Las palabras sobraban y la ropa estorbaba, solo dejamos que fueran todos nuestros sentimientos acumulados los que se desbordaron esa tarde. Volver a sentir su calor y su humedad en mis manos, probar su néctar y disfrutar de sus caderas empujando contra mí, no había más a donde ir. Siempre fui suya aunque ella no me quisiera y se que ella era mía aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

Cuando la pasión del encuentro se disipó ligeramente y nuestro deseo quedó satisfecho por el momento ella se aferró a mi preguntándome…

—¿Te irás de nuevo? —dijo como un dejavu en el cual era yo quien preguntaba eso en su lugar.

—No, si tú no quieres —conteste mirándola a los ojos—. Muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida este tiempo que estuve lejos, tal vez por capricho me aleje para hacerte saber lo que sentí cuando te fuiste, pero creo que ya he perdido demasiado tiempo en otras experiencias cuando la única que deseo tener por el resto de mi vida es la de estar a tu lado.

—¿Quisiste darme una lección? —frunció el ceño molesta.

—Quise seguir tus palabras, quise encontrar a alguien mejor pero no pude encontrarla porque no hay nadie mejor —dije pegando mi frente a la suya.

—¿Esperas que te crea eso? —me apartó incrédula y me eché a reír, ¿desde cuando habíamos intercambiado papeles?

—¡Te amo Mari! —apague mis risas para ponerme seria—. ¡Te amo!

—¡No grites! —me calló tapandome la boca.

—Lo diré hasta el último aliento —quite su mano y bese su frente—, que te amo Mari —le dije con dulzura.

Sus lágrimas se abrieron paso y se echó a llorar sobre mi pecho. La sostuve con fuerza repitiendo muchas veces lo mucho que la amaba y poco a poco mis palabras parecieron hacer efecto. Ella dejó de negar, comenzó a aceptar mis sentimientos y los suyos por mí.

—¿Me amas? —bese su frente de nuevo ante su pregunta—. ¡Oh mi pequeña You! ¡Te amo también! ¡Te amo! ¡He sido una tonta por negarlo!

—Eso ya no importa —retire sus lágrimas con mis manos—, lo que importa es lo que hagamos de ahora de en adelante.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —dijo insegura.

—Por supuesto —la tomé de la mano y salimos juntas de su oficina para regresar con el resto.

Celebramos esa noche con café de la finca nuestro primer día del resto de nuestra vida juntas.

.

— o —

.


End file.
